little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Flynn helps Rapunzel
On shore, under his castle, Flynn played the same song Rapunzel sang to him on his clarinet, Maximus lay nearby as Flynn played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Flynn started walking around, getting Maximus' attention, causing him to get excited, and making him neigh happily. "That voice." Flynn said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Maximus, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Maximus. Where could she be?" Not far away, Rapunzel and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Tod, Copper, and Jiminy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Rapunzel started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Digit flew overhead and landed on Rapunzel's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Rapunzel shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Digit thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Rapunzel didn’t respond, but smirked at Digit, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Rapunzel shook her leg to get Digit to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Jiminy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Jiminy shouted. Finally, Digit jumped up, seeing Rapunzel's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the witch and got legs." Jiminy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Digit had flown and sat on a rock by the cricket. "I knew that." While Rapunzel attempted to stand, Tod and Copper explained to Digit what was going to happen. "Rapunzel's been turned into a human." said Tod. "She's gotta make the guy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Copper. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Jiminy. Rapunzel managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Tod, Copper, Jiminy, and Digit wet and causing Digit to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Rapunzel's blonde hair. Jiminy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a cricket, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the fox cub and hound puppy. Other than Jiminy's frantic yelling, Rapunzel was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Jiminy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Rapunzel didn’t want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Hokey. Jiminy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Jiminy's hope for Rapunzel started fading away when he saw Rapunzel's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Rapunzel would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Hokey's anger, Jiminy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that guy." Rapunzel smiled and kissed the cricket before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Digit came across what appeared to be a pair of red Arabian pants with a lighter red waistline, a matching sleeveless bedlah top (similar to Jasmine's slave outfit), a pair of gold Arabian shoes, a matching tiara, a pair of matching earrings, and a blue transparent veil. Digit grabbed the pants, top, shoes, tiara, and veil. "Now, Rapunzel, I'm tellin' ya," said the cockroach, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Rapunzel's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Flynn continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Maximus detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Flynn to follow him. The horse whinnied with delight. Flynn looked stunned. "Maximus? Huh . . . what," Maximus just happily started running ahead of Flynn. The guy saw his pet horse rush off. "Maximus!" Back with Rapunzel's friends, they managed to dress Rapunzel up in the red bedlah top, matching Arabian pants, gold shoes, earrings, and tiara, and blue veil over her lavender shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Digit gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Tod and Copper agreed, but Jiminy felt skeptical about the outfit. Suddenly, everyone heard Maximus' excited neighing nearby and looked. They spotted Maximus charging towards them. Tod and Copper yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Digit flew off, and Jiminy, knowing that Rapunzel would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her pants. Rapunzel tried getting away from Maximus. But the hyper horse kept intercepting her at every turn. Rapunzel got on a small boulder at the beach as Maximus kissed her face. "Maximus!" Flynn called from a distance. Maximus stopped licking Rapunzel, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Rapunzel to smile at the horse. "Maximus!" Flynn called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Maximus down. "Quiet, Maximus! What's gotten into you fella?" As Flynn petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Rapunzel sitting on the boulder. Maximus neighed. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Flynn, as he approached the girl. Rapunzel tried to compose herself by moving her tiara back on her head. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Flynn, as he playfully ruffled Maximus' head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Flynn stopped talking and stared at Rapunzel, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Rapunzel smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Flynn said skeptically, "Have we met?" Rapunzel nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Maximus whinnied in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Flynn. "We have met?" asked Flynn, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Maximus turned to Rapunzel with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Rapunzel tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Flynn asked, "What is it?" Rapunzel patted on her throat and showed Flynn her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Rapunzel shook her head sadly. This caused Flynn to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Maximus snorted in frustration. Rapunzel is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Rapunzel did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Rapunzel thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Flynn tried to figure out what Rapunzel was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Rapunzel tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Flynn, as he caught Rapunzel in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the guy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Flynn put Rapunzel's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Tod, Copper, and Digit smiled at her and wished her good luck. Flynn guided Rapunzel toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Flynn was patient and made sure Rapunzel did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Flynn's castle. Later in the day, Rapunzel was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Rapunzel up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Rapunzel played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a female kangaroo with brown fur, a small black nose, pink ear innards, a salmon-pink muzzle and underbelly, a pouch in her lower stomach, and long eyelashes. Her name was Kanga, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Rapunzel cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Kanga, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Jiminy, who was hiding in Rapunzel's pants, peeked out, but saw Kanga overhead, taking the pants and top and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the pants and top were put in large tub, and Megara, Odette, and Kayley helped wash them. Unfortunately, Jiminy was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Megara said, beginning to talk. "No!" Odette exclaimed. Megara washed the pants and top, causing Jiminy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Donna says she's a princess, but since when has Donna ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Jiminy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the pants and top, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Megara, as she took the pants and the top and hung them on a clothesline one by one, "If Eugene's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Jiminy jumped out of the pants and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Jiminy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried crickets on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Jiminy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs